


You are in my heart

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Hogwarts, Prostitution, Slash, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Draco Malfoy lo ha perdido todo, se ha convertido en un sexoservidor acostumbrado a ser traicionado y humillado por sus clientes... está mas que resignado a que su vida ya no mejorará o al menos eso piensa hasta que un día se reencuentra con un inexplicablemente amable Héroe del mundo mágico.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. PRIMERA PARTE

**Author's Note:**

> 💖Three Shot💖 + Especial de San Valentín
> 
> Beta (Anny0Bookie)
> 
> Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Era un día de marzo como cualquier otro en plena llegada de la primavera. Y como todos los días Harry James Potter se levantó a las 5 de la mañana, se puso su ropa deportiva y bajó a paso apresurado dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararse su licuado energético de cada mañana.

Como también solía hacer todos los días, salió de casa y corrió por todo el vecindario, luego en el parque más cercano se detuvo para ejercitarse por exactamente 30 minutos; corrió de regreso a casa para hacer un poco de limpieza, se dio una ducha rápida y finalmente se fue a trabajar.

Harry era el Auror a cargo de uno de los equipos de élite del departamento de Aurores enfocado principalmente a las misiones encubiertas. En su equipo se encontraban algunos de sus ex compañeros Gryffindor como Ginevra Weasley, Dean Thomas y Colin Creevey, del último era raro, pues siempre había pensado que el chico se dedicaría a la fotografía, como recordaba que lo hacía en el colegio.

Antes de ser el líder de equipo, fue un simple auror que perseguía a los mortífagos empeñados en resistir, aun con la ausencia de su Señor. Durante ese tiempo el chico dorado se había convertido en un adicto a las pociones para dormir, razón que le trajo graves consecuencias a su estado de salud, sin duda habría muerto de no ser por su amiga Hermione que insistió en que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Como es lógico se había negado al principio, pero la última vez que había tomado más poción de la recomendada y había terminado en el hospital, viendo la angustia en su amiga y la familia Weasley decidió que era hora de hacer algo con su problema.

Ahora, después de tres largos años de luchar contra su adicción, se sentía mejor, aunque las pesadillas no dejaban de atormentarlo durante las noches. Sin embargo, según las palabras de su psicomago, era importante que aprendiera a enfrentarlas por sí solo sin necesidad de recurrir a las pociones. Esa es la razón de que durmiera tan pocas horas y que intentara mantenerse la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado.

Su vida amorosa tampoco iba de maravilla. Hace más de dos años que no tenía una relación formal, su última pareja le había dejado porque se había mudado a Australia argumentando que necesitaban espacio y llevaban una relación singularmente toxica. La realidad era que el chico había escapado con su profesor de la universidad y eso hirió gravemente al ex Gryffindor. No porque lo dejaran por otro, sino porque se sentía lo suficientemente inferior como para aspirar a que alguien le quisiera por lo que era y no por lo que representaba.

Aunque ya hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente solo fingía quererlo porque era el maldito héroe del mundo mágico y no por ser un chico normal de veinticinco años con complejos, al igual que virtudes. No era perfecto, nadie que se hiciera llamar humano podía ser perfecto, pero al parecer al resto del mundo le daba igual y solo veían en él una especie de objeto valioso que querían guardar celosamente en su bóveda. Así, muchos de los que intentaron acercarse a él con dobles intensiones, fueron rechazados, Harry ya no quería hacerse a la idea de que alguna de esas personas realmente le amaba, porque sabía que no era verdad, en realidad lo que todos querían era pasearse con él por el mundo mágico para hacerse de fama y obtener un mejor estatus en la sociedad.

Después de asistir a su trabajo solía visitar a una persona en el hospital de San Mungo, de hecho lo hacía prácticamente todos los días. A veces sus amigos lo criticaban por pasar todas las tardes ahí (siempre que no estuviera en una misión), y muchas veces llegaba a exasperarle que no respetaran sus decisiones y en otras ocasiones pensaba que tal vez tenían razón, él no tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de alguien con quien ni siquiera se había llevado bien en el pasado, pero al haberle encontrado en una situación tan deplorable, su instinto Gryffindor había sobresalido, como siempre. Además, Harry ya había dejado atrás todo el remordimiento e ira, ahora solo quedaba su instinto de protección y agradecimiento, principalmente lo último.

Siempre que caminaba por los pasillos del hospital pasaba saludando al personal, a esas alturas era común ver al héroe del mundo mágico pasar todos los días dentro del área de recuperación y como siempre se entrevistaba con el médico a cargo ya que para Harry era satisfactorio que el sanador le diera buenas noticias en cada visita.

Después de su visita volvía a casa, se preparaba la cena, la cual devoraba demasiado rápido para no tener que pensar mucho en la soledad de su vida. En cuanto terminaba subía a su habitación, le daba una rápida lavada a sus dientes, se ponía el pijama e inmediatamente se acostaba en su amplia cama, apagaba todas las luces y esperaba hasta quedarse dormido.

Aquella era la rutina de cada día y comenzaba a cuestionarse si esa era la manera en que quería seguir por el resto de su vida. Al principio, por supuesto que le había parecido relajante y hasta entretenido, incluso estuvo de acuerdo con su terapeuta, quien le había recomendado hacer actividad física, en lugar de quedarse en casa en medio del silencio y que esto le diera pauta para pensar en los recuerdos desagradables de la guerra, sin embargo poco a poco se daba cuenta de que estaba cayendo en la monotonía.

Los meses transcurrieron, tranquilos como siempre, cumplía con su rutina diaria al pie de la letra, excepto cuando tenía que salir a alguna misión y de la nada, ya se encontraban en pleno invierno.

En uno de aquellos días en que salió a correr, esperando que su día fuera igual de insignificante como siempre, se encontró con algo que cambió totalmente su habitual rutina. Un cuerpo ovillado cerca del columpio donde todos los días se detenía para ejercitarse llamó su atención.

Se acercó cautelosamente, debía cerciorarse si la persona estaba viva. A paso lento se encontró junto al cuerpo y con la mano izquierda lo golpeó ligeramente, —no se movió—, de nuevo lo golpeó, un poco más fuerte y tampoco obtuvo reacción. Ahora sí, Harry estaba seguro de que se trataba de un muerto, lo zarandeó, intentando darle la vuelta con una sola mano, pero escuchó un claro jadeo de dolor y entonces la persona comenzó a temblar, como si recién se hubiera percatado de que estaba en medio de un parque, a las 5:30 de la mañana en pleno invierno.

Harry se apresuró a girarlo y se horrorizó al ver el aspecto tan deplorable. Lo analizó por unos minutos hasta que cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de un viejo conocido y no precisamente un amigo; se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Draco Malfoy.

Su rostro era un poco más maduro del que recordaba, cubierto de hollín, manchas de sangre y moretones, tal vez hechos la noche anterior, y su cabello era mucho más largo, seguramente a la altura de sus hombros, también estaba sucio, sin embargo, Harry aun podía notar el rubio platinado de las hebras.

"¿Qué habría estado haciendo todo ese tiempo alguien como Malfoy para terminar de esa forma?", pensó intrigado, hace años que no se veían e incluso había creído en los rumores que afirmaban que el joven rubio huyó a otro país justo después de que fuera puesto en libertad. Jamás imaginó que un día se reencontraría con su antiguo rival y peor aún, no imaginó que lo vería en tan lastimosa condición. En ese momento sintió compasión por su ex compañero de colegio y decidió que lo mejor sería llevárselo a casa, no era seguro que alguien más tuviera la valentía de acercarse a un cuerpo tirado en medio del parque y que se tomara la molestia de ayudarlo.

Se apoyó sobre una rodilla para tener más fuerza a la hora de levantarlo. Cuando lo acunó entre sus brazos Draco soltó un gritillo de dolor, fue ese sonido el que Harry reconoció para comprender que el rubio no solo había sido golpeado en el rostro, así que con sumo cuidado lo levantó y se apareció en el interior de su casa.

Lo llevó hasta su habitación y con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, lo despojó de su ropa. Harry notó que a pesar de que estaba sucia, eran prendas de calidad y también con bastante estilo, dignas de un Malfoy, absurdamente sonrió ante el recuerdo del chico que conoció en el colegio; su altivez, el modo tan majestuoso en que andaba por los pasillos y la elegancia con la que hablaba y se desenvolvía en cualquier actividad que estuviera haciendo. Poco a poco fue viendo el cuerpo maltratado de su ex enemigo de colegio y sintió pena por él. Casi se quiso golpear a sí mismo por sentir lastima por una persona que le había tratado pésimamente durante muchos años, sin embargo, el verlo así de maltratado cautivó su corazón de Gryffindor y con mayor cuidado lo despojó lentamente de su camisa, luego con mayor cuidado sacó el pantalón dejándolo al final únicamente en ropa interior; decidió que era mejor llamar al sanador, seguramente él sabría mejor qué Pociones proporcionarle y qué tipos de cuidados necesitaría.

Buscó en su armario un pijama adecuado para el uso de Malfoy, todas sus prendas parecían ser un tanto ridículas al lado del rubio, así que al final optó por ponerle una de color escarlata. Al finalizar su labor llamó a su sanador quién no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar. En cuanto el hombre vio a Malfoy, le pidió que le ayudara a llevarlo hasta la bañera para hacerle una limpieza a consciencia.

El ex Gryffindor notó que el cuerpo de Malfoy parecía de porcelana sin todas esas manchas de mugre y sangre, era muy delicado y fino pero los golpes en su figura le hacían parecer una muñeca rota. La tristeza de pensar en lo mal que la había pasado el ex príncipe de Slytherin le inundaba el corazón de pena y desolación. A pesar de que en el pasado no se habían llevado nada bien y que lo único que hubiera recibido del rubio fueran insultos y burlas, se sentía triste por él, era muy extraño, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera.

—Tiene un poco de fiebre —informó el sanador Brooks, después del baño y que ya estuviera sobre la cama vestido con un pijama de algodón y cubierto por los cobertores hasta el cuello—, producto de las lesiones en su cuerpo. No te preocupes, se va a recuperar, solo necesita descanso e ingerir las posiciones que le receté, también necesita alimentarse bien, cuando despierte, sería bueno que bebiera un buen caldo de pollo.

—De acuerdo sanador Brooks, Gracias por todo.

—No tienes que agradecerme, ese es mi trabajo —se quedó pensando un momento antes de retomar la palabra—. Será mejor que se quede contigo unos cuantos días al parecer el Señor Malfoy ha llevado una vida muy agitada, necesita centrarse y recuperarse.

Harry en ese momento no comprendió porque el sanador le decía todo eso así que prefirió descubrirlo por él mismo.

—Yo sé que puedo confiar en usted, pero, aun así le pido discreción al respecto — jugó un poco con las manos—, lo que quiero decir es que nadie debe saber que Malfoy está en mi casa.

—No te preocupes muchacho —el sanador comprendió en seguida—, puedes estar tranquilo.

En cuanto al cuidado de Draco, él no podía hacerlo por sí mismo, por lo que decidió adquirir un elfo doméstico a pesar de que su amiga Hermione estaba en contra de eso y seguramente cuando se enterara lo reprendería hasta el cansancio, pero no le quedaba de otra. El rubio necesitaba de cuidados mientras él no se encontraba en casa y por ahora, no había nadie en quien pudiera confiar.

En cuanto Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos, tardó un poco en descubrir que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Una elfina de nombre Betty se presentó ante él. Le ofreció el almuerzo, bocadillos o cualquier cosa que deseara. Draco se le quedó mirando por mucho tiempo y al final decidió que era mejor obtener información del lugar en el que se encontraba.

—El amo llegará en un momento —respondió la elfina—, porque no espera a que llegue él y le responda a todas sus preguntas.

Ella no podía responder porque Harry le había dejado claro que, en caso de que Draco despertara, no hablara de nada hasta que él volviera.

Draco bufó de exasperación.

—Lárgate de aquí, elfina tonta —exclamó enfadado.

Se recostó sobre la cama, estaba exhausto, se preguntaba cuánto había estado durmiendo en ese lugar. Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió rápidamente al oír una voz conocida.

—Potter —siseó. Su sorpresa fue enorme y no pudo evitar demostrar el disgusto que sintió al saberse en manos de aquel que alguna vez fue su peor enemigo.

—Si, también me alegra verte, Malfoy —contestó en tono burlón.

—Tu elfina es una inútil, deberías deshacerte de ella ―respondió a modo de ignorar la estúpida ironía del cara rajada de Potter.

—Betty, no es una inútil, ella ha estado cuidándote todos estos días y me parece que ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Tú que puedes saber, sucio mestizo —contratacó enfadado.

—Debo admitir que extrañaba tus halagos.

Draco resopló, matándolo con la mirada, que Potter no respondiera a sus provocaciones era peor que los golpes que siempre le daban. Se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose uno a otro tratando de interpretar qué es lo que pensaba cada uno.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —preguntó después de un rato.

—No mucho —Harry se encogió de hombros—, cinco días. El sanador aseguró que tardarías más tiempo en despertar, pero me alegra que seas fuerte ―el moreno no había perdido el modo sereno de su voz y su rostro figuraba una ligera sonrisa.

—Tengo que irme —dijo levantando las sábanas para salir de la cama—, ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Aún no puedes irte —Draco lo miró con ojos asesinos ante la clara prohibición de su anfitrión—, antes de que digas algo hiriente, como es tu costumbre, debo informarte que aún no estás completamente recuperado ―Draco continuó mirando a su alrededor en busca de sus cosas―. No sé qué fue lo que te hicieron Malfoy, pero sí sé que te dejaron bien jodido―la mirada penetrante y asesina se borró de los ojos de Malfoy, desvió la mirada, como no queriendo que Harry descubriera lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Hasta cuándo podré irme? —debía saberlo, porque estar en la casa de Potter no era algo con lo que había soñado, ni en la peor de sus pesadillas.

Harry por su parte había esperado que el chico le preguntara cómo había llegado hasta su casa así que le extrañó que Draco no intentara conocer esa parte de su llegada.

—Seguramente la próxima semana —informó—, llamaré al sanador para que te revise.

Tal como Potter lo había informado, Draco debía quedarse unos días más, aparentemente estaba recuperado, pero aún no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie sin que se sintiera mareado.

Durante los primeros dos días, Draco ignoraba asombrosamente a Harry, le causaba dolor de cabeza el solo pensar que estaba viviendo de la caridad del que rechazó su amistad. Le parecía irónico que precisamente él, quien menos imaginó, le salvaría la vida por tercera vez, según recordaba.

Por su parte, Harry estaba más que decidido a averiguar qué es lo que había estado haciendo Malfoy durante todos esos años, quería saber quién o quienes lo habían golpeado y el porqué.

La mejor manera para obtener lo que quería era presionar al rubio hasta que dijera todo lo que él deseaba saber, y así lo hizo. No dejó pasar mucho tiempo para comenzar a acosar a Malfoy en todo momento, el chico no quería hablar, se limitaba a insultarlo de la peor manera que se le ocurría, pero Harry ya no reaccionaba a esos insultos, hacía mucho que había dejado esas discusiones de niños en el olvido.

No logró nada y Malfoy se había recuperado por completo, el rubio se iría y él se quedaría con la incógnita, pero tal vez así es como debía de ser.

—¿A dónde irás? —preguntó Harry, a pesar de que Malfoy le cayera como ácido en el hígado, le preocupaba lo que ocurriría con él, además aún había algo que le estaba ocultando, algo que seguramente ayudaría mucho a Draco y el tener que esconderlo le hacía sentirse culpable, sin embargo, aún no podía decirle, al menos, NO, hasta que la información que le habían dado los sanadores se confirmara.

—Por ahí —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—, con algún amigo.

—¿No prefieres quedarte? —Harry esperaba de todo corazón que el rubio aceptara.

—No Potter, ya he tenido suficiente de tu caridad —siseó con desprecio.

Harry resopló exhausto, Draco Malfoy era el único que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

—No es caridad —corrigió—, vivo solo en una casa con tres habitaciones y no tengo a nadie con quien compartir eso. Si no estás seguro de que tus amigos te recibirán, quédate. Es más —ofreció—, puedes ir a buscar a tus amigos y si no llegaras a encontrarlos puedes volver aquí cuando quieras, dejaré las protecciones abiertas para que puedas aparecerte o usar la red flu.

Draco se sorprendió al escuchar al ex Gryffindor, nunca se imaginó que Potter le brindara tanta confianza, así de golpe, sin siquiera conocerse. Porque, honestamente, durante sus años de convivencia en Hogwarts no contaban precisamente como eso, como convivencia, más bien fueron años de lucha e insultos que no les permitieron conocerse tal como eran.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—, me quedaré unos días, pero cuando encuentre otro lugar donde quedar no dudaré en irme. Y te informo que seguiré usando tu ropa ― dijo haciendo un puchero de aceptación―, reconozco que ya no tienes tan mal gusto.

Harry asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Draco se sintió conmovido ante ese gesto y se sonrojó levemente. En todos esos años, mientras estuvo vagando de un lugar a otro, nadie lo había tratado con tanta amabilidad y sin pedir nada a cambio. "¿Por qué tienes que ser San Potter?", se preguntó.

La realidad es que Draco no tenía a donde ir, desde que perdiera todo no había hecho más que vagar de un lado a otro, siendo maltratado y ultrajado por los errores cometidos en su pasado, aunque más bien, su único error había sido querer demasiado a sus padres como para estar decidido a hacer todo por ellos, incluso dar la vida misma; él era así cuando amaba de verdad lo entregaba todo y eso fue su perdición.

—¿Aún no has podido contactar a tus amigos? —cuestionó el ingenuo héroe después de varios días.  
Draco negó con la cabeza, Harry hizo una mueca de confusión, imaginando que tal vez no había hallado la manera de contactarlos.

—Potter —dijo―, hay algo que debes saber —Harry arqueó una ceja esperando a que el rubio dijera lo que tuviera que revelar—. No existen esos dichosos amigos —confesó y Harry quedó anonadado.

― ¿Cómo que no existen? ―se acercó al rubio y lo miró fijamente a los ojos― ¿Y entonces?

― Olvídalo Potter, estoy cansado ―se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su habitación―, voy a dormir un rato.

― ¡Espera, Malfoy! ―Draco suspiró frustrado, al parecer el moreno no había dejado de ser el idiota curioso que era durante su infancia.

― ¡Ya te dije que lo olvides! ―gritó furioso― ¿Acaso no puedes dejarme en paz?

― Te recuerdo que vives en mi casa y tengo derecho a exigirte una explicación.

― ¡Y qué quieres que te diga maldito imbécil! ―exclamó desesperado, lo menos que quería en ese momento era hablar sobre su vergonzoso pasado.

― ¡La verdad! ―Harry también se había enfadado, nunca le había gustado que Malfoy le hablara de ese modo.

― ¿La verdad? ―respondió con sorna― ¿La verdad?, ¡PUES TE DIRÉ LA VERDAD ESTÚPIDO CARA RAJADA! ―su rostro enrojeció por la furia y la vergüenza que le provocaba el hablar de eso con el idiota mas idolatrado del mundo mágico, de aquel que era considerado el ser más puro y recto de toda la comunidad ―la verdad es que hasta ahora he estado viviendo del dinero que me pagan a cambio de prostituirme.

Harry quedó pálido, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo; Draco, el orgulloso y ególatra ex príncipe de Slytherin se prostituía para vivir. De todo lo que pudo imaginar, de todo lo que pudo pensar, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Malfoy se hubiera dedicado a eso. Era realmente impactante y triste, sintió una extraña pesadez en el cuerpo y por primera vez en su vida se odió a sí mismo por haber provocado que el rubio le confesara algo así de íntimo.

—No pongas cara de haber visto al Señor Oscuro —sabemos que si Harry hubiera visto a Voldemort no habría tenido esa reacción—, bien, esa es toda la verdad, si quieres sacarme de tu casa estás en todo tu derecho.

—Ese día —dijo con temor a empeorar la situación—, cuando te encontré en el parque, ¿Qué sucedió?

El Slytherin debía reconocer que no esperaba esa reacción, Harry había pasado totalmente de aquella declaración y tomó la actitud de darle igual tener a un sucio ex mortífago y prostituto en su casa. Por su parte, el pelinegro había decidido pasar de eso, era más que evidente que Draco no se sentía orgulloso por su profesión, al contrario, se le veía acongojado, señal de que no debía echar más sal a la herida, además de que había despertado en él, el sentimiento de protección y algo más... aunque no sabía que era.

—Estuve viviendo un tiempo con un hombre, era muggle, pero bastante rico, casi como mi padre —respiró profundo, la angustia del recuerdo tan aterrador le estaba provocando un dolor profundo en el pecho impidiéndole respirar—, el tipo creía que yo era de su propiedad, así que no podía hacer nada sin que le dieran sus ataques de celos. Como me golpeaba y abusaba mucho de mí, decidí dejarlo, sin embargo, me estuvo buscando. Por mucho tiempo pude evadirlo, pero un día me encontró, el tipo me violó y me golpeó hasta el cansancio. Entre todo aquello perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté lo único que se me ocurrió es aparecerme. El parque donde me encontraste, lo había visto alguna vez y cuando pensé en algún lugar, fue el primero que se me vino a la mente.

Harry no podía creer todo lo que su ex compañero de colegio le estaba narrando. En su mente pasó la idea de un Draco Malfoy pasando por todas esas horrorosas experiencias y eso le provocaba una extraña sensación en las entrañas.

No tuvo que preguntar porque se dedicaba a eso, Harry estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con los Malfoy después de la guerra. Lucius había muerto después de un año a manos de los mortífagos y de Draco no se sabía nada, muchos especulaban que había huido a otro país a falta de dinero, que por cierto les había sido decomisado por el ministerio de magia.

Siendo un Malfoy y haber quedado en la total pobreza y sin nadie a su lado para apoyarle... seguro, que Draco la había pasado terrible y de pronto se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, por ser tan débil, mientras que ese chico frente a él había llegado hasta el punto de venderse a sí mismo con tal de sobrevivir.

—No me interesa saber qué te llevó a elegir ese modo de vida ―prefirió fingir que no tenía ni idea, no quería que Draco se sintiera más humillado o que mal interpretara sus palabras―, tampoco sé por lo que tuviste que pasar. Lo único que sé es que deseo que te quedes conmigo el tiempo que tú quieras, incluso puedes tomar lo que quieras, si necesitas dinero también puedes pedírmelo —levantó la mano evitando que el rubio hablara—, tu recuperación es todo lo que necesito.

Draco no supo cómo reaccionar, el mismísimo Harry Potter le estaba proporcionando la oportunidad de reivindicarse, de recuperar lo que fue alguna vez.

Draco asintió en silencio, no quiso hablar más al respecto, temía que si seguía intercambiando palabras con el héroe terminaría revelando el dolor que todo aquello le provocaba, su orgullo no le permitía mostrarse así de débil ante una persona que durante tantos años lo único que le demostró fue odio y desprecio. Harry por su parte se alegró, era una buena decisión la que había tomado, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ofrecerle todo lo que tenía, pero al ver que Draco no lo rechazó, se sintió conforme. Además, existía un pequeño detalle que no le quería revelar simplemente porque no era el momento adecuado, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que en cuanto el rubio se enterara de aquello sobre llevaría mejor su terrible experiencia.

Aparentemente todo iría bien entre ellos, pero su pasado de enemistad hacía que Draco siguiera a la defensiva. Aun así, convivieron lo mejor que pudieron y Harry comenzó a fijarse más en su ex compañero, muchas veces intentando adivinar sus pensamientos o interpretar su comportamiento, otras veces tan solo admiraba lo hermoso que era. "Si no hubiera sido un idiota en el colegio...", imaginaba que incluso habría llegado a enamorarse de él.

Para él no solo su físico era perfecto, sus risas cuando veía algo divertido le parecían encantadoras o simplemente su mirada perdida frente a uno de los ventanales mientras la luz le alumbraba el tierno rostro le hacían verse como un ángel.

Harry también descubrió que tenía ciertas costumbres poco propias de alguien con la personalidad de Draco, supuso que esos actos los había adoptado durante su estadía en el mundo muggle. Uno de los hábitos que no le agradaban nada era que se la pasaba echado en los sofás o en la cama viendo televisión o durmiendo, no obstante el hábito que más le molestaba era el hecho de que se alimentara tan mal, le preocupó de sobre manera, no quería que terminara enfermándose así que optó por interferir en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

—No crees que estás consumiendo sopas instantáneas de manera exagerada —dijo de manera casual.

—Y tú no crees que estás siendo un metiche —respondió en tono defensivo, arrastrando las palabras como solía hacer.

—Únicamente quería hacerte ver que no te estás alimentando de manera correcta —atacó con un tono severo, Draco hizo un puchero y se sentó frente al televisor con el tazón entre sus manos.

—Es mi cuerpo Potter, yo hago con él lo que se me da la gana —exclamó empezando a enfadarse—, además, en primer lugar, es tu culpa por comprar estás cosas. Si no quieres que las consuma, entonces no las compres.

Harry frunció el ceño y se plantó frente a él tapándole la visión.

― ¡Quítate! ―se movió de un lado a otro intentando ver su programa― Quiero ver mi serie.

― Draco, necesito que me escuches, esta forma de vida que estás llevando no es adecuada. Opino que deberías salir, leer un poco, no sé... hacer algo distinto, no puedes quedarte aquí únicamente viendo el televisor todo el día y comiendo cuanta chuchería encuentras.

El rubio terminó tenderse en el sofá y mirar al techo, ― ¡Ahora no sabré lo que pasó con Romeo! ―exclamó decepcionado.

― Deja de ignorarme ―pidió el moreno y Draco lo miró con altivez. Puso el tazón de sopa sobre la mesita de centro y se cruzó de brazos resignado.

― Ya cállate Potter, pareces mi madre. Además, no entiendo porque te pones así, no deberías fingir que te importo.

― ¡Eres un imbécil Malfoy! —gritó—, un imbécil y un desagradecido. Te di casa, ropa, alimento y tú lo único que haces es desperdiciar tu vida, pero claro... qué se puede esperar de un tarado como tú, que nunca a trabajado en serio—error, no debió decir eso, pero Malfoy siempre lo hacía sacar su lado Slytherin que casi nadie conocía—, así jamás aprenderás a valorar las cosas.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, lo miró con furia viva, Potter era un completo idiota.

― ¡Dijiste que podía tomar lo que YO quisiera! ―para ese punto de la discusión ya había perdido la paciencia, que por cierto siempre le faltaba cuando se trataba de hablar con el estúpido cara rajada.

― ¡Y TÚ TE LO TOMASTE LITERAL! ―dijo con desdén.

—De acuerdo —expresó levantándose del sofá para mirarlo fijamente a la cara—, quieres cobrarte, entonces hazlo, eres igual a todos esos asquerosos hombres, finges ser amable pero no eres más que un arrogante, creído y estúpido Gryffindor que se da aires de mártir, pero de eso no tienes nada...

Cuando terminó de decir aquello su cara estaba roja y su respiración demasiado agitada. No dijo nada más, ni Harry agregó algo. Ambos se quedaron en medio de la sala mirándose con enojo. Cierto, era un prostituto que no merecía nada, pero eso no le daba el derecho de tratarlo como un maldito desagradecido.

Por supuesto que Draco era agradecido, solo que en los últimos días había estado demasiado feliz como para ponerse a pensar en su futuro, además no creyó que el tarado de Potter se molestara por algo tan insignificante como eso.

Después de un rato, vio que Harry empezaba a recuperar la compostura y quiso decir algo, pero se dio la vuelta, no le iba a dar el gusto de humillarse frente al imbécil ese. Fue en busca de su chaqueta ―que, por cierto, era de Harry― y se esfumó en medio de la sala.

Harry se quedó mirando un tiempo el lugar dónde había desaparecido, preguntándose a dónde iría, no pudo evitar preocuparse y reprenderse a sí mismo por ser tan impulsivo y tonto. El rubio tenía razón, era igual que todos esos cretinos con los que se había topado y de nuevo se odió por haber lastimado una vez más a quien había prometido proteger. Ante esa ausencia, se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy había dejado una huella en su corazón y su alma, una sensación que no pudo explicar.


	2. SEGUNDA PARTE

Narcissa Malfoy había sido dada de alta después de dos largos años de recuperación en el hospital de San Mungo, a pesar de las negativas de sus amigos, Harry la llevó a vivir a su casa. Ella a pesar de todo lo que se creía de su personalidad, le agradeció infinitamente por su ayuda.

En ese sentido, Harry se sentía avergonzado, no había querido contarle que Draco había estado viviendo con él y en un momento tan vulnerable de su vida, además de que no tenía idea de qué hacer para apoyarlo. Pero estaba tan incómodo todo el tiempo que terminó por contarle la verdad, omitiendo los detalles ―como a qué se había dedicado el rubio todo ese tiempo―. Habló con ella de la manera más honesta que pudo con la probabilidad de que se molestara, e incluso también decidiera dejarlo. Para su gran sorpresa, eso no fue así, Narcissa le agradeció por haber tratado de ayudar a su único hijo.

Cuando le narró como Draco se había ido de su casa, se sintió aun más avergonzado con ella, pero nuevamente la mujer no le recriminó nada, al contrario, le dio la razón a él y reprochó un poco la actitud infantil que había tomado su hijo.

La señora Malfoy conocía bien a Draco, sabía que era obstinado y sumamente orgulloso, pero también era un Slytherin, con el instinto de supervivencia más desarrollado que cualquier otro.

Le aseguró a Harry que cuando Draco deseara, regresaría, porque no existía mejor lugar que la casa del Gran Harry Potter para comenzar de nuevo.

Y así lo hizo, un día Draco se apareció en la casa, de nuevo golpeado, pero ya no tanto como la vez anterior, seguía usando la ropa de Harry que se había llevado en aquella ocasión y su cabello estaba un poco más largo.

Inmediatamente el moreno lo llevó a su habitación para curarle las heridas y posteriormente dejarlo descansar.

No dijeron nada, no se disculparon, ni se insultaron, todo ocurrió en silencio y ambos se lo agradecieron mutuamente mentalmente. Ninguno quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido la última vez que se vieron y Harry no quería saber qué había estado haciendo el rubio en esas semanas de ausencia. Tampoco Draco quería que le cuestionaran sobre sus días viviendo en la calle, lo único que deseaba era sentirse tranquilo.

Así, lo dejó descansar y para el momento en que Harry notó que Draco ya se encontraba mejor, decidió darle la sorpresa.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte —le dijo sentado al borde de la cama dónde Draco había estado durmiendo las últimas veinticuatro horas.

El rubio lo miró y asintió en aprobación. Harry pensó en cuál sería la mejor manera de decirle a Draco que todo ese tiempo había sabido dónde se encontraba su madre sin que este le lanzara una imperdonable.

—Tu madre —tomó una bocanada de aire—, tu madre se encuentra viviendo aquí.

Draco se quedó de piedra ante la noticia. Todos esos años, él había creído que su madre estaba muerta, después de que se separaran durante la guerra, no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. Y ahora, de buenas a primeras, resultaba que se encontraba en esa misma casa, con Potter.

—Estás mintiendo —afirmó furioso.

—No, claro que no —corrigió el moreno—, tu madre está aquí y tiene muchas ganas de verte, pero si tú no quieres ella respetará tu decisión.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —preguntó con temor.

Harry sabía exactamente a qué se refería y negó un par de veces con la cabeza. Para reafirmar que él no había abierto la boca como seguramente estaba creyendo el rubio.

—Entonces si —afirmó—. Quiero verla.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, Draco esperó nervioso la aparición de su madre por el umbral de la puerta. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando la rubia mujer ya estaba ahí, de pie, contemplándolo con una llamarada de amor en sus azules ojos.

No necesitaron decir nada, para comprender todo lo que querían comunicarse. Narcissa se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó como solía hacerlo cuando él era tan solo un pequeño niño.

Draco se dejó arrullar por esos cálidos brazos y lloró en silencio. Aferrado a su madre, temiendo que todo fuera un sueño y al despertar ella se hubiera desvanecido.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó cuando tuvieron que separarse para descansar de su largo abrazo—. Yo creí que...

—Lo sé —respondió ella— y lo siento mucho.

El rubio tomó la mano de su madre, dándole a entender que no le guardaba rencor por nada.

—Supe lo de tu padre —anunció ante el silencio.

—Si, fue hace tanto —confirmó. Narcissa contemplaba a su hijo de pies a cabeza no creyendo que fuera posible, agradeciendo en silencio a ese hombre que les brindó la posibilidad de estar juntos de nuevo— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Draco quería ser prudente, pero en serio necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba entender que había ocurrido, saber dónde había estado su madre todo ese tiempo.

― Cuando el Señor Oscuro me tomó como rehén para presionar a tu padre, me llevaron a otra casa de seguridad, la verdad es que no supe exactamente en dónde estaba ubicada, lo que si recuerdo es que me mantuvieron cautiva junto a otros desertores por bastante tiempo, incluso nos enteramos cuando Harry venció, pero no nos permitieron salir, nos tacharon de traidores, de hecho me torturaron por mucho tiempo argumentando que tú y tu padre habían traicionado al señor tenebroso y yo debía pagar por su traición. Después de algún tiempo no supe ni de mí misma, fue como si hubiera caído en un sueño profundo y cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación de San Mungo, entonces Harry me platicó como es que llegué al hospital.

Draco se quedó pensando por un rato, asimilando la anécdota de su madre. No se le había pasado el hecho de que su madre llamara "Harry" a Potter, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento. ― ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Potter? ―preguntó en modo casual.

― Que durante su primer año como auror, estuvo trabajando en la captura de ex mortífagos, estuvieron rastreando a aquellos que continuaron aterrorizando las pequeñas ciudades y un día, en una misión donde atraparon a varios de ellos, me encontraron. Dijo que cuando me hallaron, había recibido una buena cantidad de maldiciones, pensaron que no sobreviviría, pero Harry presionó a las autoridades de San Mungo para que me atendieran y resultó que me recuperé en menos de dos años.

De nuevo entrecerró los ojos, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado su madre hospitalizada?, seguramente ya mucho tiempo, pues ella hablaba de Potter con mucha familiaridad.

― ¿Cuándo fue que despertaste en San Mungo?  
Narcissa comprendió que durante el tiempo en que su hijo vivió con Harry, este no le había mencionado nada sobre su paradero ―había cumplido con su palabra― y asintió internamente de manera aprobatoria.

―Desperté hace unos tres meses.  
Draco se levantó de golpe de la cama, caminó a paso firme, cuando puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta Narcissa lo detuvo.

― No lo hagas Draco ―reprendió.

― Ese imbécil supo todo este tiempo dónde te encontrabas y no me lo dijo.

― No te lo dijo porque así debía de ser ―Draco la miró como si acabara de decir una locura―, no te sorprendas, primero permíteme decirte que cuando desperté no tenía movilidad en la mayor parte de mi cuerpo. En estos tres meses he estado en terapia, poco a poco he recuperado la movilidad, es natural que Harry no te quisiera decir, además cuando supe de tu estadía en esta casa, yo misma le pedí que no te informara de nada, aun cuando él estaba en desacuerdo le rogué que no te lo mencionara hasta que yo me recuperara por completo.

― Aun así ―siseó furioso.

― Hace apenas unas semanas ni siquiera podía hablar ―continuó haciendo caso omiso a su hijo―, fue después de que Harry me confesara que estabas viviendo con él que recuperé la voz. El solo hecho de saber que estabas vivo, despertó en mí la esperanza que ya creía muerta. Por favor, Draco, no lo hagas, gracias a él estoy viva, gracias a él estamos vivos.

Draco aligeró la mano, señal de que se había relajado. "Estúpido Potter", pensó, "Cómo rayos lograste ganar la confianza de mi madre". ― De acuerdo, no le diré nada sobre ti, pero no esperes que le agradezca ―terminó por decir.

Narcissa asintió aprobando la respuesta de su hijo, aunque no estaba del todo contenta con la actitud que había tomado, después de todo le debían mucho al niño que vivió.

Mientras Narcissa terminaba de recuperarse, le tomó la palabra a Harry quedándose a vivir en su casa, pero le advirtió que en cuanto terminara de recuperarse totalmente se iría a vivir a Francia, ya que no le quedaba nada en Inglaterra y allá tenía algunos familiares que con toda seguridad le ayudarían. Harry le preguntó si Draco se iría con ella, a lo que la mujer respondió que no lo sabía, todo dependía de la decisión de su hijo, al fin de cuentas quería respetar sus acciones, aunque aún le preocupaba el ignorar cómo había sobrevivido su primogénito en todos esos años.

Así madre e hijo se quedaron a vivir con el héroe del mundo mágico, mientras que ella asistía a sus sesiones de terapia, Draco se dedicó a terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Presentó unos exámenes especiales para lograr graduarse en menos tiempo.

Y durante todo ese periodo Draco descubrió que su madre realmente estimaba al ex Gryffindor, también descubrió que el moreno le había tomado mucho cariño a ella. Él, por el contrario, mantuvo su distancia. Ya no se llevaba mal con Potter, incluso siempre que tomaban el desayuno o la cena, charlaban de sus actividades diarias o de Quidditch, pero manteniendo en todo momento esas barreras que le decían que no estaba bien encariñarse con Potter. Por alguna razón su instinto le decía que apegarse mucho solo le traería problemas.

Draco y su madre solían salir los fines de semana y dar un paseo por el mundo muggle, lugar donde no los molestaban por haber servido al señor oscuro o por considerarlos unos peligrosos mortífagos.

En una de esas ocasiones, Draco esperaba a su madre afuera de una pequeña repostería, ella se había detenido para comprar unos pasteles que sirvieran como compañía a su té. Él había optado por no entrar a la tienda y esperarla afuera.

Merodeando por los alrededores, chocó con un hombre, alto y robusto, cabello castaño y ojos color miel que al verlo sonrió enormemente.

― Draco, ¿Eres tú? ―preguntó después de un momento. Draco no pudo emitir palabra alguna por largos segundos, se encontraba más concentrado en intentar recuperarse de la estupefacción inicial.

― Hola Evan ―respondió con una mueca que intentaba simular una sonrisa.

― Te ves más pálido de lo que recuerdo ―afirmó entre risas.

"Eso es porque no esperaba encontrarte", pensó con disgusto. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?

Sintió un horrible retortijón en su estómago, ese chico le recordaba su pasado tan vergonzoso, además de su inocencia perdida ―y no se refería precisamente a la virginidad―. Le había conocido en una reunión de esos hombres adinerados, el chico sabía que él era el acompañante de uno de ellos y aun así se le acercó con la intensión de cortejarlo. Al principio Draco se había negado a aceptar sus descarados coqueteos, pero era tan amable con él y siempre le hacía reír que terminó por enamorarse y así, entre promesas de amor eterno, terminaron por vivir juntos, esa era una época que al rubio le parecía tan nublada, casi como un sueño que ya no creía recordar.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ―siguió preguntando el castaño, al parecer no se había percatado de la incomodidad que emanaba el rubio.

Draco se encogió de hombros; ― Supongo que bien ―respondió queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara―, oye, ya tengo que irme, pero me dio gusto verte ―mintió.

― Claro, a mí también, de hecho... ―lo tomó del brazo depositando una sugerente caricia muy cerca del codo, no permitiendo que se alejara―. Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos... ― "¿Es en serio?", pensó Draco―, ya sabes para platicar y...

― ¡Evan! ―una chica se acercó, su voz se escuchaba agitada, al parecer había corrido para apresurar el encuentro.

― Hola cariño ―saludó, le dirigió a Draco una mirada de disculpa, el rubio se sintió estúpido por creer que tal vez... solo tal vez... Evan le quería y lo había extrañado tanto cómo él lo había hecho por mucho tiempo.

― ¿Un amigo tuyo? ―dijo arqueando una ceja, era normal que aquella chica pensara que únicamente habían sido amigos, en el mundo muggle no estaban bien vistas las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo e incluso para muchos era considerada una aberración, por eso es que muchos de sus clientes tenían una doble vida, fingiendo ante la sociedad ser lo que no eran.

― Si, algo así ―confirmó, aunque en su voz se escuchó el titubeo―. Draco, ella es mi esposa, Samantha.

"Así que esa era la chica", la amargura que sintió al recordar se le atoró en la garganta y temió echarse a llorar.

― Draco, hay que irnos ―la aparición de Narcissa fue el salvavidas que Draco estaba anhelando desde hace un rato―, Harry ya debe haber llegado a casa.

Evan miró a la mujer, que, aunque algo mayor, era hermosa, y luego lo miró a él. Claramente pudo notar el parecido, pero antes de que dijera algo, el rubio se adelantó, no queriendo alargar por más tiempo la tortura.

― ¡Adiós Evan! ―se despidió.

― Nos vemos... ―respondió el castaño.

― Vamos madre ― "Adiós para siempre" pensó, dejó que su madre lo tomara del brazo y caminaron rumbo a algún lugar seguro para aparecerse. En su interior agradeció que su madre no hiciera preguntas, ella era bastante inteligente y seguramente se había percatado que el ambiente entre su hijo y ese chico era tenso debido a que seguramente había un pasado que Draco no tenía intensión de revelar.

Esa noche, indagó en sus recuerdos, en como Evan le había engañado haciéndole creer que era alguien especial, que siempre vivirían juntos, pero como otros tantos, también se burló de su ingenuidad; al final solo lo había botado como si se tratara de un objeto.

Aunque sonara estúpido, Draco siempre había deseado formar una familia, tal vez con una pareja muggle no tendría hijos, pero eso qué importaba si estaría con la persona amada. Lo más importante era sentirse querido por alguien, pero como siempre en su vida, de nuevo recibió un duro golpe. Evan le había dicho que tenía que irse de su casa porque ya había encontrado a una hermosa chica con la que pretendía casarse, Draco sintió que el mundo se le venía encima e intentó aferrarse a la idea de que le estaba jugando una absurda broma, pero cuando Evan le aclaró que no pretendía echar a perder su vida haciéndose cargo de una zorra como él, se dio cuenta de que no había estado viviendo más que en una fantasía y solo así comprendió que una vez más le habían utilizado, que lo único que los hombres quería de él, era su cuerpo y que obviamente cuando llegaba el aburrimiento era momento de ser desechado.

Sonrió con amargura, "Pero yo era una puta", pensó, "nadie toma en serio a una puta". Si, las noches en que supuestamente hacían el amor, habían sido reconfortantes para ambos, pero ahora que caía en cuenta, para Evan, y para todos sus demás clientes, no había sido más que sexo, sexo con una puta desechable. Y si, habían sido amables al principio, incluso le trataban con dignidad, pero pasado el tiempo comenzaban a humillarlo y todo empeoraba con los golpes, como había odiado los golpes.

Si no fuera un mago ex mortífago, seguramente les habría hechizado, tal vez un par de crucios hasta el cansancio. Pero un mago como él, con sus antecedentes, no tenía permiso de hacer más que una serie de hechizos inocentes o de lo contrario sería enviado a Azkaban.

"Las personas siempre fingen amabilidad, fingen que te quieren, fingen que les importas y cuando ya no te desean, te tiran a la basura, como si fueras cualquier cosa", eso es lo que por mucho tiempo había pensado, pero había alguien que no era así, que le había salvado, que le había dado cobijo y le había tratado como un ser humano sin pedir nada a cambio.

Se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación sigilosamente. Iba a llamar, por si Potter aún se encontraba despierto, pero optó por no hacerlo y entró directamente a la alcoba.

La habitación del Gryffindor estaba oscura, solo la luz que se alcanzaba a colar por la ventana le permitió ver a Harry acostado sobre su cama, totalmente dormido. Caminó sigilosamente hasta quedar de pie al borde de la cama. Lo miró detenidamente, observó su desalineada cabellera azabache, la cicatriz en su frente, sus largas pestañas negras, que sin las gafas se podían apreciar mejor. Mientras contemplaba el rostro impasible, Harry se removió y entreabrió los ojos al sentir una presencia. Al ver al rubio que lo miraba fijamente, se sentó sobre la cama asustado.

― Malfoy, ¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó mientras buscaba sus anteojos.

Draco no respondió, se sentó a su lado, haciendo que el moreno dejara de buscar las gafas y lo mirara expectante. El rubio, se subió a la cama de manera lenta, acercándose cuidadosamente hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el colchón.

No dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, o al menos eso fue lo que Harry dedujo, ya que por la falta de sus lentes y la oscuridad no podía ver claramente cuál era la expresión que estaba poniendo el rubio en ese momento.

Sintió los brazos de Malfoy abrazar su cuello y el calor de su aliento rosar su mejilla.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó intentando aclarar la situación, pero el Slytherin no respondió, solo que aferró a su cuerpo transmitiéndole el calor que emanaba por cada poro.

Draco estaba actuando como un autómata, solo quería sentirse a salvo cerca del héroe. Todos esos años de prostitución, cuando era golpeado, cuando era insultado, las veces en que era ultrajado, por alguna razón terminaba imaginando que Potter llegaba y lo salvaba, pero para su desgracia, eso nunca había ocurrido. Ahora, juntos bajo el mismo techo, después de haber recordado su asquerosa vida, se sintió agradecido con Harry por al fin haberle salvado.

― Malfoy ―llamó de nuevo y fue el momento en que el rubio decidió decir algo.

― Shhh ―escuchó muy cerca de su oído―, no digas nada.

Harry no pudo evitar corresponder el abrazo cuando escuchó los sollozos del rubio. No lo reconocería, pero sintió que el alma se le partía cuando percibió que las lágrimas mojaban la camisa de su pijama.

Se dio cuenta cuando Draco dejó de llorar y lo vio apartarse de su pecho, aunque sin dejar de abrazarse a su cuello. Ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente, el verde y el plata se mezclaron, Harry comprendió que el rubio estaba sufriendo y quiso hacer algo para aliviar su dolor.

Los labios de Draco buscaron los suyos y él permitió que le besara, dejando que el rubio llevara el control, permitiendo que hiciera lo que deseara. Pensó que solo así le ayudaría un poco a calmar aquel suplicio.

Se estuvieron besando por mucho tiempo, Harry no estuvo seguro por cuanto, pero fue consciente de que sus labios ya estaban bastante hinchados. Cuando Draco se separó para tomar aire, se acomodó sobre su regazo colocando una pierna a cada lado de las de Harry, nuevamente se miraron fijamente, hasta que Draco comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, apoyando su pálida frente sobre el hombro de Potter.

― ¡Tómame Harry! ― imploró en un susurro― por favor, hazlo, te lo ruego.

Harry se sorprendió, pero accedió depositando un dulce beso en los rojizos labios del rubio. También, con sus labios, secó las lagrimas de esas sonrosadas mejillas.

Hacer el amor con Draco fue la mejor experiencia que pudo haber experimentado en su vida. Y sintió la esperanza naciendo de nuevo en su ser.

La forma en que Draco se retorcía bajo su tacto, lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos desnudos, los besos dulces y a la vez llenos de amargura, la suave piel estremeciéndose por el contacto con las manos de auror, los ojos platinados llenos de deseo y la excelsa boca pronunciando su nombre entre jadeos. Todo, absolutamente todo fue perfecto o tal vez solo así fue para Harry.

Hace mucho que no había tenido una relación seria, es más, ni siquiera había tenido una relación en varios meses, porque después de su última experiencia, deseó que el día en que volviera a tener una pareja esta sería con una persona que amara y que deseara proteger con todas sus fuerzas. "¿Acaso Draco Malfoy podría llegar a ocupar ese lugar?" Se corrió dentro de Draco sin contemplación y el rubio gritó de aprobación, manchando con su propio esperma el torso de ambos.

Los días pasaron y entre ellos la relación continuó como hasta el momento antes de que Draco se metiera a su cama. La primera señal de indiferencia había llegado a la mañana siguiente, cuando el Gryffindor despertó y no encontró al rubio a su lado. Harry había querido hablar al respecto, entender qué había ocurrido entre ellos, más allá de fornicar, pero Draco parecía querer olvidar que algo así había sucedido, pues durante el resto del día le había ignorado de manera descomunal. En los días posteriores usó como estrategia el hablar de temas ajenos como lo habían hecho hasta el momento, pero las respuestas normales de Draco no hicieron más que confirmarle que estaba haciendo lo correcto en no volver a tocar ese tema.

Mas tarde, Harry se resignó a pensar que lo mejor era abandonar ese recuerdo y continuar como hasta ahora.

Draco, por su parte, había ignorado a Harry de la mejor manera posible, aunque a su lado siempre se sentía nervioso. No podía evitar sentirse atraído por el auror, pero también estaba de por medio el hecho de que Harry no parecía interesado en recordar lo que había acontecido esa noche, es más, siempre que le dirigía la palabra, lo hacía de manera casual, como siempre lo habían hecho desde que regresó a vivir a esa casa. "Era obvio que el grandioso chico dorado no iba a querer nada con él", nadie quería nada con él, mucho menos el magnífico chico que vivió. Por esa razón, al ser consciente de esa agria realidad, decidió ignorarlo en grande, era la mejor manera de hacerle ver que él tampoco quería algo. Era justo saberse no merecedor de estar al lado de una persona tan esplendida como San Potter. Su pasado era el mayor obstáculo, aunque también se interponía la reputación del otro, "¿Qué pensarían sus amigos, los Weasley, el resto del mundo?", era mejor no pensar en eso.

Entre aquellos días Narcissa le informó que ya había contactado con unos parientes que residían en Francia y que en unos cuantos días se mudaría.

― ¿Draco irá con usted? ―preguntó intentando ocultar su consternación.

― No lo sé, aun no he hablado con él.

Harry asintió entonces, empezaba a preocuparse, muy en el fondo no quería que Draco se alejara.

Malfoy por su parte seguía siendo adicto a las sopas instantáneas, además de que ahora se le sumaban otro tipo de comida chatarra. Harry no podía dejar de preocuparse por su salud, incluso había dejado de comprarle, pero Draco se las había ingeniado para mantener su abastecimiento de sopas y papas fritas.

― No deberías comer solo eso ―dijo una tarde después de volver del ministerio.

― Y a ti qué te importa ―exclamó irritado―, no eres nada mío como para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

El rostro de Harry se tensó, sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. "Efectivamente", pensó, "eres el único que puede hacerme sentir de esta manera".

Draco se dio cuenta de la cara que puso el moreno, pero fingió no darse cuenta y continuó devorando su tazón de fideos.

― Harry ―se escuchó la voz de Ron, desde la chimenea.

Inmediatamente se acercó para saber qué es lo que se le ofrecía a su amigo.

― Hola Ron, ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Estás bien compañero? ―claramente debía verse muy mal como para que el mismísimo Ronald Weasley lo notara.

― Si, estoy muy bien, ¿Ha pasado algo? ―no quería desmoronarse frente a los Malfoy, así que hizo uso de toda su determinación para no hacerlo.

― Nada malo ―respondió el pelirrojo―, vamos a ir a beber a un bar de Soho y nos preguntábamos si querías venir.

Harry quiso negarse, pero entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido un momento antes y aceptó.

― ¿Estás seguro de que estás haciendo lo correcto? ―preguntó Narcissa, después de que el pelinegro desapareciera por la chimenea.

― No entiendo de qué me estás hablando ―respondió fingiendo inocencia.

Prefirió pasar por alto, nuevamente, el comportamiento de su hijo. Claramente se había dado cuenta del interés que Harry había despertado en su hijo y no había pasado por alto que algo entre ellos había ocurrido, sin embargo su hijo era bastante testarudo para su propio bien.

― Está bien, entonces hablemos sobre Francia ―Draco la miró expectante por varios minutos y luego asintió.

El pelinegro regresó hasta el siguiente día, no había querido volver esa noche porque no tenía ánimos de enfrentarse a Draco, para esas alturas ya se había dado cuenta que Draco Malfoy representaba para él, algo mas que solo un ex compañero de colegio, algo mas que su ex enemigo, algo más que un joven al que encontró en medio del parque.

Entró a su habitación y se espantó al ver a Malfoy sentado sobre su cama.

― No quise asustarte ―sonrió divertido.

― No te preocupes, ¿Se te ofrece algo? ―Harry se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre un divertido

― Ayer hablé con mi madre y bueno... ― Draco jugueteó con sus manos―, acordamos que la próxima semana nos iremos a Francia.

Harry hubiera preferido no saberlo hasta que llegara el momento, pero ya que más daba. Asintió sin mirar al rubio.

― ¡Qué bien! ―exclamó intentando fingir lo mejor que pudo―. Voy a tomar una ducha ―informó para cambiar de tema.

Draco se retiró de la habitación y Harry se metió bajo la regadera. Mientras las gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo sintió que los ojos le picaban. Sinceramente no supo sí estuvo llorando, tampoco le importaba saberlo, afortunadamente el agua de la llave lavó su cara, sin darle a conocer la verdad.

Una semana después Draco y Narcissa Malfoy se despidieron, Narcissa abrazó fuerte a Harry, algo que el pelinegro nunca creyó que pudiera llegar a suceder.

― Cuídate mucho Harry ―dijo la rubia―, espero que seas muy feliz.

― Gracias Señora Malfoy ―contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

― No, gracias ti por ayudarnos.

Entonces fue el turno de despedirse de Draco, lo miró por largo rato, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

― Gracias Potter ―decidió hablar el rubio―, por salvar a mi madre.

Harry solo se limitó a asentir, no quiso hablar más, pues el nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impedía hacerlo sin que se soltara a llorar.

Vio como ambas personas salieron de su casa y él se despidió en silencio; "Siempre estarás en mi corazón", pensó después de verlos desaparecer.


	3. PARTE FINAL

Hace poco más de tres meses que se había ido y aún no lograba llenar ese vacío que había dejado en su corazón. Muy en contra de su voluntad, tuvo que volver a la rutina habitual que había seguido hasta antes de que reapareciera en su vida. Sólo hubo una cosa que cambió... Ahora evitaba pasar por aquel parque donde lo volvió a ver; el recuerdo no hacía más que provocarle desolación.

Sus amigos lo habían notado e intentaron animarle, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos no lograron sacarlo de esa nueva depresión en la que se estaba sumergiendo. Irremediablemente terminó confesando todo lo que había ocurrido entre Malfoy y él; al principio sus amigos quedaron tremendamente sorprendidos y también un poco enfadados, sin embargo, terminaron por comprender el porque Harry había ocultado su convivencia con el rubio, además de que se prometieron apoyar a su amigo de manera prudente respetando su intimidad.

Por eso es que ahora, Harry se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, esperando a que fuera un poco más tarde para bajar a cenar. Ese día en particular había llegado temprano a casa y no tenía nada mejor que hacer o mejor dicho no quería hacer nada. Betty había salido a hacer algunas compras así que se encontraba completamente solo sumido en sus pensamientos... pensamientos que casualmente tenían que ver con cierto rubio platinado ex alumno de la casa de Slytherin.

De pronto escuchó el sonido del timbre, se le hizo extraño pues eran pocas las veces en que ese artefacto timbraba. Se levantó con cierta reticencia y salió de su habitación.

Bajó lentamente a la planta baja, caminó con la misma pereza y abrió la puerta, quedándose paralizado al momento.

― ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ―exclamó Malfoy lanzándole golpes al azar en el pecho.

Harry estaba en shock, así que no hizo nada para impedir que Malfoy lo terminara de aporrear.

― ¡Draco! ―atinó a decir después de salir de su estupor― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―Harry estaba feliz, el día que se había despedido del rubio creyó que no lo volvería a ver y entonces, de nuevo había aparecido, esta vez tocando su puerta.

Draco resopló y miró alrededor, recordando cada parte de la casa, aunque sólo habían pasado tres meses y medio desde que la había dejado. Con suma elegancia se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta. Se levantó la camisa y miró al pelinegro con una ceja arqueada.

Harry observó fijamente el abdomen semi redondo de Draco, intentando adivinar que era lo que quería darle a entender.

― Te dije que no comieras tanta comida chatarra ―respondió después de un momento.

― ¡Eres un tarado! ―exclamó enfadado―. Esto ―señaló su bajo vientre― ¡Esto es tu hijo, pedazo de imbécil!

¿Qué acababa de decir?, ¿Hijo?, Su... hijo... ¡Merlín! ¿Cuándo había pasado?, eso iba a preguntar, pero entonces recordó esa noche, la noche en que Draco había llorado y él le había consolado, en tal caso... era verdad, ¡Harry iba a tener un hijo y con su ex enemigo de colegio!

Cuando Harry se recuperó del desconcierto que la noticia le había provocado, sujetó la mano de Draco y besó la palma con suma delicadeza. El rubio lo miró asombrado, pero no apartó su mano, permaneció así, dejando que Harry se embriagara con su presencia.

― ¡Eso es maravilloso! ―exclamó alegre― ¿Pero... cómo?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: ― Potter, por Morgana, ¿Me vas a decir que ni siquiera sabes cómo se hacen los bebés? ―preguntó mientras iba directo a la sala y tomaba asiento en un sofá individual que se encontraba junto a la chimenea.

― No me refiero a eso ―se defendió.

― Soy un sangre pura, idiota ―Draco se veía cansado y exasperado―. Los sangre pura podemos embarazarnos, siempre y cuando el otro padre sea también un mago, ¿Contento con la explicación?

― No, no, no... no me refiero... ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo ―sus mejillas se ruborizaron― no usamos protec...

― ¡Tú olvidaste usarlo! ―acusó el platinado haciendo cara de inconformismo, obviamente Potter era el culpable de todo.

Harry asintió contento, no terminando de asimilar aquella maravillosa noticia. ¡Iba a ser padre!, algo que ni siquiera planeó, pero eso no impedía que en ese mismo momento se sintiera el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

― Es excelente que lo tomes así ―respondió el rubio agradecido por no haber tenido que recurrir a la adopción. Lo había pensado bien y prefería que el bebé estuviera con su verdadero padre a que alguna pareja de desconocidos lo adoptara, definitivamente estaría más seguro junto al cara rajada―, entonces... te veo después.

Draco se levantó del sofá, tomó su chaqueta que yacía sobre uno de los sofás y se dirigió a la salida. Harry lo miró confundido.

― Estoy cansado Potter, es demasiado incomodo viajar en esa cosa muggle que le llaman avión. Y luego tuve que viajar en auto hasta aquí, no puedo aparecerme, ni usar traslador por culpa del embarazo.

― Pero yo... ―de pronto la felicidad del pelinegro se desvaneció― yo pensé que...

― ¡Oh por Salazar! ―sonrió divertido― Tú creíste que... ―soltó una carcajada llena de diversión― No inventes Potter, yo vine a avisarte que vas a tener un hijo, jamás dije que íbamos a tenerlo juntos.

Draco notó que el pelinegro palidecía y de pronto, ya no le pareció tan divertido.

― Vamos Potter, seamos honestos, tú quieres a este bebé, yo no quiero ser padre, ¿Por qué no convivimos en paz hasta que nazca? ¿Qué te parece eso?

― De acuerdo ―la voz de Harry sonó rasposa. Tuvo que sopesar muy bien la situación antes de responder al rubio, porque a pesar de lo que acababa de escuchar no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido ahora que lo tenía de vuelta.

― ¡Genial! ―de nuevo hizo un ademan de retirada―, entonces luego nos vemos.

― ¡Espera! ―Harry lo tomó de un brazo―, ¿A dónde irás?

― A un hotel o qué sé yo ―expresó como si fuera cosa de nada.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―bramó el Gryffindor― Tú te quedarás aquí, y no acepto negativas, mientras tengas a mi hijo en el vientre permanecerás bajo mi cuidado.

Draco bufó, pero estaba tan agotado que no tuvo ánimo de replicar, así que aceptó la tan amable petición.

Inmediatamente, Harry llamó a Betty para que le ayudara a preparar una habitación para Draco. Ella apareció con un plop y en el instante en que vio al joven Malfoy sus ojitos se iluminaron de felicidad.

_Ese fue el comienzo de la vida de Harry Potter al lado de un embarazado Draco Malfoy._

El primer mes de convivencia fue bastante difícil, Draco estaba comenzando con su segundo trimestre; por lo que nuestro querido héroe aun tuvo que soportar las náuseas matutinas más los cambios de humor que hacían de Draco un verdadero torbellino, siempre que se sentía mal se ponía a gritar, insultando a Harry y repitiéndole que todo era su culpa.

Harry por supuesto no se cohibió ante el comportamiento del embarazado, ya llevaba años de entrenamiento en la materia de enfrentar a un mal humorado Draco Malfoy, esto simplemente ya parecía cosa de niños.

El quinto mes de gestación fue más relajado, aunque el embarazo se comenzó a notar más, señal de que era hora de informar a sus amigos que tendría un hijo.  
Para eso los invitó a cenar, obviamente habló antes con el rubio, informándole que había decidido dar la noticia a sus dos mejores amigos, antes de que lo descubrieran por sí mismos; Draco aceptó, pues realmente le daba igual lo que el moreno hiciera.

― ¿Y cuál es esa noticia que tienes que darnos? ― Harry se sentía nervioso y la insistencia de la castaña sólo le provocaba querer salir y vomitar todo lo que había cenado.

― Si Harry ―Ron también se sentía impaciente, el sólo hecho de saber que aquella noticia tenía que ver con el hurón le daba muy mala espina―, ya dinos de qué se trata.

― La situación es la siguiente ―ambos amigos concentraron toda su atención en el pelinegro, Draco a su lado prefirió ignorar al trío dorado―, Draco y yo vamos a tener un bebé.

Hermione dio un gritito de emoción, Ron por su parte se puso pálido y parecía petrificado.

― ¿U-un be-bé? ―tartamudeó de la impresión.

Harry asintió.

― ¿Con el hurón? ―continuó.

― En realidad es de Potter ―Draco decidió intervenir―, yo sólo le ayudo, ya saben, a gestarlo, pero es únicamente de él. Por cierto, no me llames hurón, estúpida comadreja...

― Tú, bastardo, ¿Qué pretendes obtener con esto? ―Pelirrojo y rubio estaban comenzando una discusión.

Harry cambió su expresión a una sombría. Hermione, que era la chica lista, notó el cambio en su amigo y decidió intervenir.

― ¡Oh! Acabo de recordar...

― Compañero ―al parecer, el pelirrojo no pensaba irse sin resolver todas sus dudas―, si querías un bebé únicamente debiste pedírmelo a mí o a alguno de mis hermanos, cualquiera con gusto te hubiera ayudado.

A pesar de los años, Ron seguía siendo igual de ingenuo e inocente. Al parecer había creído que Draco solo le estaba haciendo un favor a Harry y que el embarazo de Malfoy había sido por medio de la inseminación mágica.

Draco soltó una risita descarada y Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

― Decía ―esta vez Hermione habló con voz más fuerte― que acabo de recordar que tengo una cita.

― ¿Ya tienes novio Hermi? ―el intentó por desviar el tema al parecer había tenido éxito.

― Algo así ― Hermione se levantó de su asiento, arrastrando consigo a Ron.

Caminaron hasta la chimenea y Harry los siguió.

― Harry, ¿Me permites un minuto? ―el pelinegro se acercó a ella―. Ten cuidado Harry ―susurró― no te ilusiones mucho con Malfoy, él... bueno, ya viste que no está muy a gusto con eso del bebé.

― No te preocupes Mione ―le tranquilizó―, ya hablamos sobre eso y todo está aclarado.

― Está bien Harry, te creo ― le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro―, si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes... para preparar la habitación del bebé y demás, no dudes en buscarme.

Harry asintió y también cayó en cuenta de que no había preparado nada para su bebé, ¡Era verdad lo que decía Hermione!, el bebé necesitaba una habitación.

― ¿Qué te dijo Granger? ―Draco se acercó a él después de que los amigos se fueran.

― Nada importante, algo sobre su supuesto novio ―Harry no había tenido la intensión de mentir, pero tampoco podía decirle a Draco que la chica se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado como un bobo y que no era correspondido, aceptarlo sería patético.

Así, con el corazón herido, transcurrió el quinto mes, pero Harry aún no se había dado por vencido, pues creía fielmente que Draco le tenía, aunque sea un poquito de cariño.

El sexto mes fue especialmente para la preparación de la llegada de su hijo. Estaba a tiempo de hacer sus compras y acondicionar la casa, sin embargo, no quería que los tres meses restantes se le pasaran demasiado rápido.

En ocasiones, cuando Harry terminaba una misión, se paseaba por el callejón Diagon, le gustaba aprovechar para comprar alguna cosa que le hiciera falta en casa o simplemente algo que le gustara. En una de aquellas ocasiones, pasó por la tienda de productos para bebé, posiblemente la tienda siempre estuvo allí, pero esta era la primera vez que la notaba. Ahora que tendría un hijo era fácil para él notar esas cosas.

Al principio se sintió inseguro, no tenía idea de qué debía comprar o que no, "si hubiera traído a Hermione", pero no lo hizo, "ya sería en otra ocasión". Mas que acudir con la castaña, Harry hubiera preferido mil veces ir acompañado por Draco; elegir juntos la ropita, el decorado de la habitación..., en fin, Hermione tenía razón, no debería alucinar mucho con algo que sabía jamás ocurriría.

Las mujeres de la tienda fueron muy amables con él, ayudándole a elegir los mejores productos, incluso le explicaron para que servía cada cosa, o que productos eran de suma necesidad y cuáles no.

― ¡Hola Potter! ―Harry se giró para ver quién le estaba hablando― ¿Acaso vas a ser padre?

― Eso, Parkinson ―el pelinegro imitó de forma extraordinaria el arrastre de palabras que solía hacer Draco―, no es de tu incumbencia.

― Vamos Potter, no me digas que aun no olvidas nuestras riñas de colegio ―dijo en tono burlón.

― Lo he olvidado ―aclaró―, a pesar de eso, no somos amigos.

Parkinson hizo una mueca, como si no le hubiera caído muy bien esa declaración, a su vez, Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué estaría pensando exactamente la morena, en sus años de colegio no había encontrado la manera de entender a esa chica, tampoco lo iba a intentar ahora.

Observándola mejor, se percató de que la chica llevaría unos siete u ocho meses de embarazo, por su tan abultado vientre.

En eso entró Blaise Zabini, por lo que pudo deducir que estaban casados. Harry pensó en Draco y la ocasión en que le había confesado que no tenía amigos, se preguntó por qué Zabini y Parkinson no le había ayudado, según lo que recordaba, ese par habían sido muy allegados al rubio en sus días de Hogwarts.

Seguramente, como muchos otros que se habían librado de ser juzgados, le habían despreciado para no verse afectados. Era un poco comprensible, porque al haber tenido familiares simpatizantes del señor tenebroso, seguían en la mira del ministerio y al tener contacto con Malfoy, podrían despertar malos entendidos entre la comunidad mágica.

― Ya está listo su pedido señor ―informó oportunamente la chica que le estaba atendiendo―, ¿Se lo llevará ahora mismo o quiere que se lo enviemos a su casa?

Harry se alejó de Parkinson y Zabini haciendo un ademan que pretendía ser una despedida y caminó tras la vendedora, indicándole que prefería le llevaran todo a su casa, pagó e inmediatamente salió de la tienda, no queriendo saber si los Zabini todavía se encontraban dentro.

***

El embarazo de Draco avanzó a paso apresurado y con ello los berrinches se hicieron mas notorios. Harry estaba comenzando a pensar que pedir sus vacaciones sería una buena idea, considerando que ya no podía dejar al rubio solo con Betty. Nuestro consentido ex príncipe de Slytherin no quería que la elfina lo atendiera, en todo momento pedía que Harry lo hiciera y este ya se estaba agotando.

Lo de las vacaciones lo tomó como un hecho una noche, en que dormía plácidamente o al menos eso fue hasta que a cierto rubio se le ocurrió despertarlo.

― Poootteeeeer... ―el pelinegro al escuchar el grito se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de la cama y corrió apresurado hasta la habitación contigua.

― Draco, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Anda algo mal con el bebé?

― No Potter, no hay nada malo con el bebé, tranquilízate ―Draco reía divertido por la reacción de Potter, en cambio, Harry estaba pálido por el susto que se acababa de llevar.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué me has despertado? ―Harry se frotó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado los anteojos en la habitación.

― Tengo un antojo ―se removió en la cama y sonrió... ¿tiernamente?

Harry resopló resignado a que esa noche no dormiría lo suficiente. Hace mucho que el moreno no había tenido pesadillas y ahora con el cansancio que implicaba levantarse y atender a Draco, ir a sus misiones, volver para seguir atendiendo a Draco, apenas si tenía unas horas para dormir, incluso su rutina de correr todos los días y hacer ejercicio en el parque se había acabado.

― ¿Qué se te ha antojado? ―Draco sonrió por el triunfo.

―Quiero helado, quiero uno que tenga chispas de chocolate ―a Draco ya se le estaba haciendo agua a la boca de tan solo pensarlo.

― ¿Algo más? ―preguntó antes de irse, no quería tener que regresar a la tienda de conveniencia sólo porque el rubio no le había encargado todo lo que quería.

― También se me antojan unos nachos, con mucho queso ―Harry arqueó ambas cejas, ¿Qué clase de combinación era esa?, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir―. Eso es todo... ¡Ya vete que me muero del antojo!

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió. A pesar del comportamiento infantil del rubio, Harry no podía dejar de adorarlo.

Regresó con el encargo y Draco inmediatamente lo devoró, primero el helado y luego los nachos. Harry esperó pacientemente sentado al borde de la cama, bostezaba de vez en cuando pero no se rindió en ningún momento.

El rubio también le pidió que se quedara con él hasta que se durmiera, "¡Qué más da!", pensó Harry y esperó a que se echara a los brazos de Morfeo.

Así, con los ojos cerrados, Harry pensó que Draco Malfoy parecía un ángel, vio su ahora abultado vientre y no pudo evitar acercarse y acariciarle la pancita. Recargó cautelosamente su cabeza, con la oreja pegada al vientre, intentando escuchar algo. Sintió la carga de energía mágica que se transmitía entre él y el bebé en cuanto comenzó a frotar su mano.

― Hola mi amor, soy tu papá ―susurró lo más bajo que pudo y sintió que la magia se alteraba―- Tranquilo ―le pidió―, no despiertes a tu papi.

Acarició un poco más el vientre, disfrutando de la sensación que brindaba el intercambio de sus energías.

― Cuida mucho a tu papi, no le des muchas molestias, ¿De acuerdo? ―inconscientemente besó el vientre abultado―. Aunque aún no naces ya te amo demasiado ―dijo sintiéndose de nuevo el hombre mas feliz del mundo―, los amo a los dos.

Se levantó en silencio, procurando no hacer ningún ruido, no quería despertar a Draco; ya eran las 4:30 de la mañana, aun le daba tiempo de dormir por un rato, antes de tener que ir a trabajar.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Draco abrió los ojos, una pequeña lagrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo.

― Estúpido Potter ―susurró― ¿Qué me has hecho?

Llevó sus finas manos hasta su vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo, también sintió esa carga de energía mágica que su bebé transmitía y sintió un pequeño calor surgiendo de su pecho.

En los días posteriores siguieron los antojos nocturnos y Harry pidió sus vacaciones al jefe de Aurores. Como hace mucho no las tomaba, le fueron concedidas inmediatamente.

Ahora la rutina era, atender al rubio de día y también de noche.

Draco por su parte estaba feliz de tener al Gryffindor todo el tiempo en casa, era mucho mejor que tener un elfo domésinmediatamente.

Mientras Draco dormía, Harry aprovechaba para preparar la habitación del bebé, siempre con ayuda de Betty, quien ya se sentía bastante inútil por que su amo Draco no había querido que ella le atendiera. El ayudar a Harry le devolvía la seguridad, por eso ahora era la encargada de decidir que poner o que no en la alcoba que sería para su futuro amito.

Fue así que el auror no se dio cuenta en qué momento el séptimo mes comenzó a transcurrir.

Pese a que Draco todo el tiempo simulaba no querer saber nada de la dichosa alcoba del bebé, aprovechó un día por la tarde en que despertó y vio que todo estaba en completo silencio. Caminó por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, la de Harry estaba cerrada y la del bebé entre abierta, antes de hacer algún movimiento en falso llamó a Betty. En seguida apareció y le preguntó por la localización de su amo.

― El amo Harry está durmiendo en su habitación ―comunicó la pequeña elfina retorciendo sus manos―, ¿Quiere que le avise que el amo Draco ha despertado?.

― No ―la detuvo antes de que desapareciera―, deja que descanse. Mejor ve a preparar la cena, seguramente despertará hambriento y prepara un pastel de fresa, a su hijo se le antoja ―masajeó su vientre y la elfina chilló de gusto, era la primera vez que Draco le pedía algo para su amito y eso la hizo sentir gozosa.

En el momento en que Betty desapareció para ponerse a su labor de preparar la cena y el antojo de su amo, Draco se dirigió cautelosamente a la habitación que se encontraba contigua a la suya. Vaciló un poco al sentir el contacto de sus dedos con el borde de la puerta, no obstante, después de indagarlo un rato, empujó la puerta con suavidad.

Al instante quedó maravillado, Harry había hecho un buen trabajo. La habitación era lila con motivos blancos. "Es una niña", pensó. El rubio no había querido enterarse de nada que se refiriera al embarazo, así que cuando le anunciaron el sexo del bebé a Harry, él prefirió no estar presente.

Pasó sus largos dedos por la cuna de oro blanco, tomó uno de los cojines en forma de estrella y la colocó en su mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela, la volvió a colocar en su lugar observando más cosas a su alrededor. Se detuvo a acariciar las cortinas de seda, pensó en lo bien que se veían a pesar de ser de un tono morado.

La mecedora, junto a la cuna, se veía realmente cómoda, miró hacia todos lados como si temiera que alguien lo estuviera viendo. Efectivamente, el colchón de la mecedora era realmente suave y cómodo, el respaldo también se sentía increíble. Draco sintió que le masajeaban la espalda.

Se atrevió a quedarse un rato más, contemplando las muñecas, los cojines en forma de astros y los muebles de color blanco que contrastaban a la perfección con el lila de las paredes.

Poco después despertó exaltado temiendo que le hubieran descubierto, de nuevo miró a su alrededor, todo estaba igual que cuando entró, a excepción del techo que ahora mostraba un cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas y muy cerca de las ventanas la sombra de Harry Potter.

― Tengo hambre ―anunció para no tener que hablar sobre su presencia en donde se supone, no quería estar―, tú hijo tiene hambre.

Harry lo miró un momento y luego asintió, se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero como siempre, Draco no se lo permitió y como siempre le dijo que no tenía que hacerlo, que estaba completamente capacitado para moverse por sí mismo. Sin embargo, Harry permaneció alerta a los movimientos del rubio, recientemente acababa de cumplir los siete meses y cada vez se le hacía más difícil desplazarse.

Draco agradeció en silencio que Potter decidiera no hablar sobre su presencia en aquella habitación, en lugar de eso hablaron sobre los lugares a los que el rubio quisiera ir; no le parecía que estuviera todo el tiempo encerrado, sólo salía cuando iba al mundo muggle a comprar al supermercado ―eso únicamente si Harry le ponía un hechizo glamour encima (recordemos que los magos embarazados no podían hacer magia en su estado, ya que el bebé absorbía toda su magia)― o a su revisión periódica en San Mungo.

Un día, a Draco le dieron ganas de salir, tal vez ir a comer algo a un buen restaurante, pero sus ganas fueron anuladas cuando entró a la habitación de Potter para ordenarle que lo llevara al centro de Londres.

Entró a la habitación sin llamar, asomó su cabeza y no vio a Potter por ningún lado, se adentró de manera silenciosa, observando el desastre de habitación que tenía el pelinegro, rodó los ojos y continuó avanzando. Escuchó un ruido que provenía del baño y se movió hacía allá.

Abrió la puerta lentamente pretendiendo espantarlo, sonrió como solía hacerlo durante sus años de escuela.

― ¡Buu! ―dio un saltó dentro del baño y Harry se le quedó viendo preguntándose qué diablos estaba intentando hacer.

― ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ―"En muchas cosas", pensó Draco saboreándose con la mirada el cuerpo completo del pelinegro.

Harry acababa de tomar una ducha, las gotas de agua que se formaban en su alborotado y húmedo cabello caían sobre sus pectorales, resbalando hasta llegar a su abdomen, ahí eran absorbidas por la toalla que cubría esa parte que despertaba la curiosidad de nuestro querido Draco.

Sin lentes, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con mayor intensidad y sus gruesos labios no tan rojillos como los suyos contrastaban a la perfección con el tono de su piel.

Algunas gotas rozaban sus oscuros pezones y Draco sintió la necesidad de lamerlos de forma desmesurada.

― ¿Draco? ―dijo al no recibir respuesta.

La voz ronca de Harry, lo trajo a la realidad, pero también le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba realmente caliente, hace mucho que no lo hacía con nadie, de hecho, la ultima vez había sido con el sexy Gryffindor frente a él.

Se acercó a Harry y besó sus labios mientras acariciaba esos pectorales que lo había puesto así de excitado.

― Draco espera ―Harry lo tomó de las muñecas para detener esas caricias, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Draco besó aleatoriamente a Harry ―en la boca, en el cuello―, no le importaba, lo que quería era sentirse poseído por ese grandioso cuerpo.

― Draco ―dijo en un gemido ronco, provocando una sonrisa triunfal en la boca del rubio―, detente.

Draco se apartó y Harry vio en sus ojos el enojo; ― No te gusto, ¿Cierto? ―acusó comenzando a sentirse estúpido―, es por esta panzota, ¡Eso debe ser! ―Harry vio como los ojos de Draco comenzaban a cristalizarse.

― No, claro que no ―se apresuró a decir―, tu pancita es hermosa, tú eres hermoso y por supuesto que me encantas.

Draco lo miró como no creyendo lo que el moreno le decía, hizo pucheros de desaprobación y se dispuso a salir del baño y también de la habitación.

Harry al ver tal acto lo tomó por la cintura, comenzando a acariciar su barriga, para hacerle ver que no le era indiferente, sin embargo, el hecho de que Draco no quisiera nada con él, el hecho de no sentirse merecedor de un cariño tan grande como el de ese hermoso rubio Slytherin le había detenido muchas veces de acercarse de una manera más íntima.  
Inhalando el aroma a lilas que emanaba el cabello platinado ―el rubio nunca lo sabría, pero esa por ese aroma que tanto le encantaba que había decidido pintar la habitación de su hija con un color que siempre le recordara a su amor—. Draco se dejó hacer, llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del moreno para comenzar a estimular el miembro ya erecto y que prácticamente provocó que la toalla alrededor de su cintura se soltara.

Harry no lo soportó más y lo llevó hasta su cama para hacerle el amor.

Con sumo cuidado lo penetró, siempre al pendiente de no hacerle daño a su bebé y lo embistió numerosas veces, hasta que ambos se corrieron.

Desde entonces no había día ni lugar en el que Draco Malfoy no asaltara al deseable auror. Follaron en la ducha, en cada rincón de sus habitaciones (excepto la del bebé), en el pasillo y en las escaleras, en la cocina, sobre la mesa del comedor, en todos los sillones de la sala, antes de dormir y al despertar, Draco siempre estaba insaciable, en esos días lo único que quería era fornicar sin descanso.

Harry, por el contrario, deseaba un respiro, sin embargo, entre las sesiones de sexo desenfrenado y la atención que requería Draco, era muy difícil que tuviera un poco de tiempo para dormir.

― ¡Tú fuiste el que me embarazó! ―argumentaba el rubio y Harry se resignó a pensar que así era, su culpa y sólo de él y por tanto debía hacerse responsable de sus actos.

Entre todo ese embrollo, el séptimo mes de embarazo llegó a su fin y Harry decidió que era momento de volver a intentar algo con el rubio.

Le encantaba, por Merlín y Godric que le encantaba follar con Draco, pero eso no era todo lo que él ansiaba del rubio, también quería su corazón y ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para hacer su jugada.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―escuchó la voz del rubio que le daba acceso.

Cuando entró vio que Draco se encontraba sentado sobre un pequeño diván cerca de la ventana. Él optó por sentarse a un lado, Draco lo miraba con sus ojos fríos y calculadores de siempre.

― Quiero darte algo ―el rubio arqueó una ceja― y antes de que empieces con tus acostumbrados insultos, déjame advertirte que no escucharé tus argumentos ahora.

A Draco ese comportamiento comenzaba a hacérsele sospechoso y sus alarmas de protección comenzaron a vibrar.

Harry sacó algo de su bolsillo del pantalón y tomó la mano del rubio, depositando el objeto sobre su palma sin que Draco viera de que se trataba. Antes de soltarlo miró con ojos de anhelo los orbes grises.

― Draco Malfoy, en este día, con nuestra hija como testigo del amor que te tengo, te pido que te cases conmigo ―Draco abrió la boca―, no te exijo que digas algo ahora, ni mañana, incluso después del nacimiento de la bebé, esa decisión la puedes tomar hasta después de un millón de años, porque siempre estarás en mi corazón. ¡Te amo Draco! ―el rubio sintió un pequeño objeto que se cerraba en su puño, Harry acercó sus labios a la mano cerrada y depositó un beso lleno de amor. El amor que Harry sentía por Draco.

Se retiró de la habitación dejando a un muy impactado Malfoy, quien trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Los días pasaron, el Slytherin actuó como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido. Por su parte, Harry lo siguió tratando igual que antes, con el mismo cariño y la misma paciencia de siempre, a pesar de que algunas veces se sentía desesperado y otras veces dolido por la indiferencia del rubio. A unos días de que se cumpliera el noveno mes, las contracciones de Draco llegaron.

Inmediatamente Harry lo llevó a San Mungo, donde el sanador Brooks ya los estaba esperando. Draco fue ingresado a la sala de partos, unos minutos después llegaron Ron y Hermione, acompañados de George, Ginny y Colin.

Esperaron por un buen rato, tal vez por una hora, hasta que el sanador salió para anunciar que había llegado el momento. Harry como el padre, era el único que tenía permiso de ingresar, se puso la bata que le asignaron y caminó hasta la sala.

Dentro se encontraba Draco recostado, con todo el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor. Harry se acercó y comenzó a apartarle el cabello húmedo, al siguiente instante sintió la mano de Draco aferrándose a su brazo, tirando con mucha fuerza. Harry se resistió a gritar, aunque sentía en ese momento las uñas de su rubio penetrando en su piel.

― ¡Me duele!, ¡Y todo es por tu culpa! ―gritaba desesperado. Harry intentaba seguir los movimientos de la mano de Draco, para que no le arrancara el brazo.

― Cálmese señor Malfoy ―dijo el sanador Brooks―, ya está todo listo, ahora sólo debe aguantar el dolor mientras nosotros extraemos al bebé.

Draco hizo lo que el sanador le decía, intentó tranquilizarse, pero en ningún momento soltó al azabache. El Gryffindor, al ya no sentir los tirones tan fuertes, acarició la cabeza rubia, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y seguridad.

Unos minutos después Harry Potter recibió en brazos a una pequeña y hermosa rubia, quedó maravillado ante tal imagen y sintió que en ese momento se derretiría de felicidad.

Draco, por su parte, cayó exhausto, olvidándose de todo, sin embargo, cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue tocarse el abdomen ―ya no había nada ahí― y se sintió ansioso, miró hacia los lados y pudo visualizar a Potter que dormía en una silla junto a su cama.

― Has despertado ―se acercó y tomó la mano del rubio.

― ¿Y... la bebé? ―preguntó en voz muy baja.

―La llevaron a la sala de cuidado neonatal ―informó mientras acariciaba el dorso pálido con su dedo pulgar―. Se adelantó un poquito el parto.

― Eso está bien ―Draco giró la cabeza para no enfrentarse a Harry―, así no tendré que verla.  
Harry sintió que su corazón se encogía, ¿Cómo podía ser posible sentir tanta felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo?

― Sabes que no tienes que irte ―su voz sonó rasposa.

― Quiero irme Potter ―Harry soltó su mano, se apartó lentamente, mirando con tristeza el cuerpo recostado sobre la cama.

No dijo nada más, todo lo que quería decir ya estaba dicho.

_Tres años después..._

Betty intentaba darle la papilla a Lily, pero la niña no se dejaba.

― ¡Papá, papá! ―empezó a exclamar, pidiendo que su padre fuera quien le diera de comer.

― ¡Ya llegué! ―anunció Harry saliendo de la chimenea, con un movimiento de varita se sacudió toda la ceniza y caminó rumbo a la sala en busca de su hija.

La niña comenzó a gritar de alegría, ese espíritu tan animado le encantaba a su padre.

― La amita Lily quiere que el amo Harry la alimente ―informó Betty algo afligida. Al parecer, al igual que la madre, la hija también quería plena atención del auror.

Harry sonrió al recordar que Draco también rechazaba a la pobre elfina. Levantó a su hija en brazos llevándola hasta la sala, se sentó sobre uno de los sofás y la acomodó en su regazo. En seguida la niña comenzó a comer contenta por estar con su padre.

Un momento después se escuchó el sonido del timbre. Harry se levantó con la niña en brazos, se la entregó a Betty y esta comenzó a llorar. El pelinegro hizo caso omiso, ya se encargaría de consolarla después, mientras tanto se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y abrió de manera cautelosa.

― Debo reconocer que me encantan los dragones ―informó la voz pausada y seseante de Draco Malfoy.  
Harry no tenía idea de qué decir, estaba tan impresionado que se había quedado sin palabras.

― ¿Me vas a dejar aquí todo el día? ―sonrió satisfecho al ver que Harry seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, su idiota― o acaso pretendes que duerma en un hotel.

Harry se apartó al instante de la puerta, dándole acceso para que entrara ― No, digo, si, si, pasa ―Draco soltó una risita y entró a la casa.

En cuanto vio a la pequeña rubia sintió el picor de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

― Ella... ¿Ella es...?

― Si, es ella ―Harry tomó a su hija en brazos y se acercó para que Draco pudiera verla mejor―, su nombre es Liliane Maia Potter... Malfoy.

Draco sonrió ante aquella declaración, cuidadosamente acercó su mano hasta tomar la de la pequeña (admiró su cabello rubio, exactamente igual que el suyo y sus hermosos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Harry), la niña estiró los brazos para que él la tomara, acto que descolocó al rubio por completo.  
Miró a Harry y este le sonrió en señal de aprobación.

― Ella te reconoce ―susurró y Draco no pudo evitar dejar salir una lágrima.

La niña lo abrazó por el cuello, él la acercó lo más que pudo abrazándola con mucha posesividad, inhalando el aroma de su largo cabellito y sintiendo su suavidad y calidez.

― ¡Es mi hija! ―exclamó llorando de felicidad. Liberó una de sus manos para tomar la del moreno quién se dejó sin rechistar.

En cuanto Harry vio el anillo de oro blanco en forma de dragón que Draco traía puesto en el dedo anular, supo que al fin su familia estaría completa.

Sujetó cuidadosamente el fino mentón, viendo en los orbes grises amor y felicidad, lo besó entonces, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía y que había acumulado por todos esos años.

― No quería ser una vergüenza para nuestra hija ―confesó abochornado.

― Tú jamás la avergonzarías.

― Lo que fui...

― Lo que eres ―interrumpió el pelinegro―, ahora importa lo que eres.

― Y todo es gracias a ti ―susurró, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos cristalizados, a Harry le pareció adorable.

Draco se había pasado todos esos años estudiando en la Universidad superior de magia y hechicería francesa, para especializarse en pociones. Ahora que había terminado sus estudios podía volver con su hija y con Harry, para ser tan feliz como siempre lo había deseado. Esta vez, Draco se quedaría para siempre.

FIN


	4. Especial San Valentín

Catorce de febrero, un día como cualquier otro.

Como lo indicaba su rutina diaria, se levantó muy temprano para tomar una ducha rápida, se vistió pulcramente, sin perder ese toque casual que a su esposo tanto le encantaba. Después de mirarse por ultima vez en el espejo para cerciorarse de que su aspecto era impecable, bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno con ayuda de Betty. Mientras tanto, Harry se levantó, también tomó una ducha y en cuanto estuvo vestido con sus pantalones de mezclilla gastados y la primer playera que encontró en el armario, se dirigió a la habitación de Lily para comenzar a vestirla.

Varios minutos más tarde, Draco sonrió al ver a su esposo y a su hija entrar a la cocina.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios.

Draco lo recibió alegre y prosiguió a besar la frente de su pequeña.

—Papá —Lily señaló los huevos en forma de osito que Draco le había preparado.

Harry la llevó a su silla para que comenzara a devorar el bonito oso con ojos amarillos.

—Ya están listos los tuyos —Harry arqueó una ceja en su dirección, Draco no pudo evitar reír, su hija lo imitó—. Come, Potter, y no hagas ningún comentario.

—No soy tan estúpido —replicó el moreno haciendo un puchero.

—¡Estúpido! —gritó Lily mientras engullía un trozo de su desayuno.

—¡POTTER! —reprendió Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—¡POTTER! —imitó su hija.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, uniéndosele su hija en pocos segundos.

Al ver a Lily y a su esposo reír así no pudo evitar unirse.

Más tarde, Harry se fue a cumplir sus responsabilidades de auror. Él se quedó un rato más en casa dando instrucciones a Betty y después se dirigió a la escuela elemental, donde recientemente había ingresado su hija y consecuentemente se apareció en su pequeño laboratorio donde fabricaba las pociones para distribuir en San Mungo y otros lugares.

A veces aún se ponía un poco melancólico al recordar lo difícil que había sido reincorporarse al mundo mágico. Las personas juzgando su pasado mortífago y su presente como pareja del Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Afortunadamente, gracias a Harry y sus amigos había logrado que otros tantos lo aceptaran. Aunque no faltaba el que le lanzara insultos de vez en cuando.

Ahora, con casi un año de casado, una hija que no hablaba mas que para lo indispensable y un pequeño, pero acogedor laboratorio de pociones, se sentía más valiente y feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido.

Durante toda la mañana se dedicó a preparar los pedidos urgentes y en cuanto fue la hora de ir por Lily se apresuró a aparecerse cerca de la escuela. Era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día; verla sonreír tan abiertamente cada vez que lo veía llegar.

***

Lily leía su libro de cuentos mientras él revisaba las cuentas de los últimos meses.

— ¡Papi! —Draco dejó su libro contable sobre una mesa para prestar completa atención a su hija.

— ¿Si, amor?

La pequeña señaló la imagen de un zoológico.

Draco sonrió.

— En el próximo día libre de tu padre iremos al zoológico.

La niña asintió y continuó con su lectura.

Más tarde, la red floo sonó. Draco levantó la vista y apartó el libro.

—¡Hola, Draco! —saludó Hermione, apareciendo entre las llamas verdes, luego dirigió toda su atención a la pequeña rubia—. ¡Hola, Lily! ¿Cómo estás?

—Tía Hermione —su enorme sonrisa cautivó el corazón de ambos adultos—. Estoy bien.

Y sin agregar algo más, volvió a su lectura.

—Harry me envía —comenzó a explicar—, ¿será posible que me prestes a tu hija por el resto del día? Juro que te la devolveré el día de mañana completamente sana y salva.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo no comprendiendo el motivo de tan inesperada solicitud.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Hermione medio sonriendo.

—Grange...

—No diré nada más, así que no lo intentes. Solo has caso a lo que digo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás —y selló la promesa con un guiño—. Lily, toma tus cosas, tía Hermione te llevará por un helado.

—¿Y qué se supone que haré yo?

—Irás a casa, te arreglarás como solo tú sabes hacerlo y esperarás a que tu esposo vuelva a casa.

Draco chasqueó la lengua al no hallar qué decir.

Bueno... porque no confiar en Granger, después de todo había afirmado que sabía vestirse bien. Eso debía valer algo, ¿no es así?

Se despidió de su pequeña y al quedar solo en su pequeña tienda, decidió volver a Grimmauld Place y hacer lo que Hermione había sugerido.

***

Elegir atuendo fue bastante difícil, y todo porque no tenía idea de qué haría con Harry o porqué Granger se había comportado de manera tan misteriosa.

Al final optó por usar una de sus clásicas túnicas verde esmeralda, de esas que Harry solía asegurar le quedaban muy bien. Y procuró llevar en el interior su traje oscuro, por si a su estúpido esposo se le ocurría llevarlo al mundo muggle.

Se sentó a esperar en su sofá favorito, mirando todo a su alrededor, ansioso por la expectativa de lo que ocurriría.

¿Qué es lo que planeaba Harry? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que celebraban? Porque celebraban algo... ¿O no?

Draco divagaba, cuando escuchó el sonido de la chimenea, se levantó de golpe, mirando con sus enormes ojos plateados a Harry quien cruzaba la red floo con una enorme sonrisa estúpida y un enorme ramo de tulipanes entre las manos. Y qué decir de su atuendo, Potter se veía espectacular enfundado en un elegante traje azul oscuro.

No pudo evitar sentir un fuerte vuelco en el estómago, como si millones de doxis atacaran su interior. Y cuando Harry se acercó para darle un beso apasionado sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban.

― ¿Qué se supone que celebramos, Potter? Aun faltan dos meses para nuestro aniversario.

Harry se echó a reír.

― Es catorce de febrero ―así de simple, como si eso explicara algo.

Draco arqueó una ceja expectante, luego tomó el gran ramo, cuando el pelinegro lo animó a que lo hiciera. Y fue el momento en que Draco notó que los capullos cambiaban de color.

Cuando Harry había emergido de la chimenea eran de un pulcro color blanco, ahora eran de un intenso rojo, pero poco a poco estaban cambiando a un bonito amarillo.

― Están hechizados para hacer eso ―comentó al ver la reacción del rubio.

― ¿En serio? No lo hubiera adivinado solo ―agregó en tono sarcástico, a lo que Harry volvió a reír―. ¿Ahora si me vas a decir qué celebramos?

Potter frunció el ceño y esos índices de diversión se disiparon en segundos.

― ¡Es día de San Valentín! ―terminó por exclamar al ver que Draco de verdad no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por su parte, el rubio permaneció por unos buenos segundos en silencio, mirando sin expresión alguna a su esposo, hasta que de pronto comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

― ¿Es en serio, Potter? ¿Día de San Valentín? ―exclamó entre risas.

Harry sonrió y asintió.

― Si y, por cierto, ya se nos está haciendo tarde.

Antes de que Draco pudiera preguntar fue arrastrado por la aparición.

***

Aparecieron frente a Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée, uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Paris. Tuvo que quitarse la túnica, pero bien lo valía al estar en el lugar al que había deseado volver desde hace mucho tiempo.

Draco recordaba haber mencionado en alguna ocasión que deseaba visitar el lugar. En esa ocasión creyó que Harry no había prestado atención, pues estaba muy entretenido con un informe de un caso difícil en el momento que lo había dicho, además, como sería posible que lo tomara en serio cuando las palabras exactas fueron "desearía estar en Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée", un resoplido y luego Betty comenzó a servir la cena.

Pero era bueno que Harry lo recordara.

Durante toda la cena, Potter se comportó como un caballero, cien por ciento a la altura de un lugar de tamaño prestigio. Sumando que en todo momento lo trató con extrema dulzura. Draco llegó a pensar que se había casado con un príncipe.

― ¿Te sientes contento? ―cuestionó Harry mientras salían del lugar.

Draco estaba sonrojado, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. Asintió y luego, encontrando valor de alguna parte de su ser agregó:

― Lo estaré aún más si esta loca idea tuya de celebrar "San Valentín" tiene una segunda parte.

Harry sonrió con timidez, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Era adorable como después de los meses juntos, teniendo una hija y haber intimado tantas veces, aún se ponía nervioso con sus insinuaciones.

***

Harry había reservado una habitación en el Hotel d'Abusson, Draco no podía esperar más sorpresas para esa noche, hasta que ingresaron a la habitación y notó la gran cantidad de narcisos que adornaban el lugar.

― Son mis favoritos ―susurró para sí mismo.

Giró a ver a su esposo quien sonreía al ver lo mucho que la sorpresa lo había satisfecho.

― No debiste...

― Es nuestro primer San Valentín juntos, claro que debía hacerlo ―afirmó Harry en un modo que sonaba algo engreído.

Draco negó ante tal afirmación.

Él ni siquiera recordaba el estúpido San Valentín, mientras su esposo había estado planeando esto desde mucho tiempo antes.

Sin poder esperar más, se acercó a su esposo para besarlo y transmitirle de esa manera lo agradecido que estaba.

Harry aceptó gustoso el agradecimiento rodeando con sus brazos la delgada cintura del rubio.

― TE AMO ―jadeó cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

― Ya lo sabía ―respondió Harry antes de llevarlo a la enorme cama colocada en el centro de la habitación.

Como muchas veces anteriores, Harry fue sumamente cuidadoso y dulce. Sin embargo, para Draco, esa noche fue única e inolvidable. Había algo en el ambiente, algo en Harry, algo en él mismo que lo hizo sentirse maravilloso, amado y deseado más que antes.

Los besos dulces, las suaves caricias, los penetrantes ojos verdes adorándolo, el calor de la piel morena fundiéndose con la suya. Todo era igual, pero a la vez tan diferente, se sentía más intenso, había mayor entrega en la forma en que Harry lo poseía, y así entre palabras de amor y promesas los descubrió el amanecer.

― Descansa ―le susurró Harry antes de acurrucarse a su lado y abrazarlo con cariño―. Feliz San Valentín.

Draco giró los ojos y sonrió.

Harry se quedó dormido en pocos minutos, pero él no podía, los recuerdos invadieron su mente. Desde que se conocieron en la tienda de túnicas, lo mal que se trataron durante sus días de escuela, la guerra, despertar en una habitación acogedora con una elfina temerosa, ver a Potter por primera vez después de tantos años, sus absurdas discusiones, su primera noche juntos, la enorme tristeza en los ojos de Potter cuando dejó Grimmauld Place para irse con su madre, el día que se enteró que esperaba a Lily... darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Potter y no tener el valor de decírselo a pesar de que le había pedido matrimonio, el dolor de abandonar a su hija y al hombre que amaba... todo pasó como un flashazo por su mente. Y sin poder evitarlo, derramó lagrimas de tristeza y felicidad.

Y entonces Draco llegó a una conclusión:

El Día de San Valentín no era más que una absurda tradición muggle, uno de sus tantos inventos para tener un pretexto para follar, pero no tenía que designarse un día en específico para hacer eso o para confesarle a alguien que lo amas. Tan solo bastaba con ser lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo ¿no? Además... él nunca lo había celebrado, no había tenido necesidad de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando estuvo enamorado del imbécil de Evan, ¿entonces por qué definirlo como un día de enamorados? O eso es lo que Draco pensaba.

Hasta hoy, en el ultimo momento del día, justo antes de que su esposo llegara con ese enorme ramo de tulipanes y esa sonrisa tonta que por muchos años odió, pero que ahora no podía dejar de adorar.

Como siempre... Potter tenía que hacer las cosas diferentes, ese idiota siempre tenía que ser la excepción.

Por su culpa, ahora vería este día como un día especial, pero no por el hecho de que las parejas celebren el amor que sienten el uno por el otro... sino porque es el día en que reafirmó que estaba absoluta y perdidamente enamorado de Harry Potter.

― Feliz día de San Valentín, estúpido cara rajada ―susurró antes de caer profundamente dormido con una sonrisa de felicidad.


End file.
